New Years Eve
by Scorpion24
Summary: Just a random one shot for New Years Eve.  There is some swearing but think it's still safe as a K


**Okay… so I know I'm meant to be working on 'Merry Christmas' (and I am… hopefully post update very soon) but I went to see a certain film at the cinema tonight that made me rather excited and happy about New Years Eve.**

**This story isn't exactly what I planned to write but hope you enjoy it anyway. It's set immediately after the Albany affair (pretending it was that close to New Year) and also assumes that Ruth and Beth live in a slightly bigger house which kitchen has a door (which according to S9E2 is not the case… but oh well). **

**Hope you enjoy…**

New Years Eve. A time for quiet reflection, an overly priced bottle of wine and 'The Red Shoes' on DVD. To Ruth that would definitely be the ideal way to see in the New Year. Especially this year, considering everything that had just happened. With a deep sigh she took a large drink of the rich red wine she was clutching in her hand and looked around the crowded room wondering if this was her idealistic evening, then just how she had ended up co-hosting a rapidly populating party.

She closed her eyes in a bid to shut out the intruding festivities yet found it to be futile as a result of the loud and pounding music. Needing to escape, Ruth began to push thorough the crowded room towards to empty, solitary and quiet kitchen.

"Great party, Ruth! Thanks again."

"No problem" she smiled falsely at a young lad she vaguely recognised as one of the services' casual drivers, before continuing her escape. "I didn't really have a say in matter" she added in a low tone with an incredulous glare at Beth.

Beth caught her arm lightly as she passed her. "Oh come on Ruth, it's New Years Eve!"

"I know what bloody day it is, thank you very much, and I don't need a house full of random drunks to remind me!" Shaking free, Ruth pushed her way a little more forcefully into the kitchen, but before she could shut the door, Beth had caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, Ruth. I know it's not really the time to be having a party, what with everything that's just happened but…"

"A few people, Beth. That's what you said. Not half the bloody security service and their mothers! And after everything that has happened, after Lucas or John or whatever his name is, after Albany, after…everything, no it's not the time to be having a sodding party!"

Beth had the good grace to look admonished. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, it was already planned and, well maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put Dimitri in charge of the invites but… oh, Ruth. I am sorry."

Ruth sighed heavily and shook her head, feeling suddenly old beyond her years. She thought back to when she had been Beth's age and a student at University. She remembered the carefree young girl who would spend the best part of December preparing for New Years Eve, The dress, the venue, the party, the boy. And now? What the hell had happened to her?

"Look Ruth, just because you and Harry aren't speaking, don't…"

"Not speaking? Who said Harry and I weren't speaking?" Ruth was suddenly brought out of her reminiscence and looked instantly suspicious.

Beth rolled her eyes and sighed wearily at Ruth's paranoia. "Nobody Ruth, but the fact that you slapped him and then promptly stormed off the Grid yesterday was a little bit of a give away!"

Ruth winced painfully at the memory. In hindsight, she knew she had over reacted, but at the time her rare irrational and over emotional state of shock and anger had completely taken over. "I was angry, Beth" she protested.

"Hey," Beth held her hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say you were in the wrong. I'd have done the same thing in your situation."

"Is that so?" Harry's sudden appearance caused both spooks to turn varying degrees of red, Beth out of complete humiliation and embarrassment and Ruth out of reborn rage and anger.

"Harry? What are you…?" Beth was cut shut as Ruth suddenly flew seething past her and Harry and disappeared venomously into the crowd.

Harry, not once letting his eyes leave her, muttered quietly "Excuse me, Miss Bailey" before also disappearing in a similar direction.

Reaching the front door, Ruth slipped out and shut it heavily behind her. She was so angry with him, with what had happened, with everything that she needed to be away from here. Away from him. She started to walk, not really sure where she was going.

"Ruth! Ruth, wait! Please!"

Not breaking step or turning around, Ruth continued onwards down the road. "Leave me alone, Harry."

She clenched her fists and folded her arms furiously across her chest in order to keep a little of the body heat that was rapidly escaping her and also to ensure that she didn't feel the impulse to slap him again.

"Ruth! Ruth!"

"WHAT!" She spun around suddenly, to find that he had caught up with her easily. He stopped, seemingly not as shocked at her outburst as she herself was.

"I think we need to talk" he said with a soft smile. However, Ruth did not return the smile. In fact, she looked like her rage had just hit a new peak and Harry was not ashamed to say he was beginning to scare.

"Oh do you? Oh what a bloody brilliant idea Harry! Let's talk about it! Let's talk about how you traded a state secret for me, even though I never asked you to, in an act of what think to be love! This love that you then just walk away from in an instant to go to a bloody rooftop where you were pretty much guaranteed to die and then go completely off comms and let us all think you were dead. Let _me_ think you were dead! Yep! What a brilliant solution Harry, let's talk!"

"Ruth!" He gripped her fiercely by the arms and took a step towards her. "That's not…"

"What? Fair? Christ, Harry! If you tell me I'm not being fair, I'll…I'll… scream!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it and shut it again. He did not realise his tight grip of her, however.

"I was so scared Harry" she accused, the fire dimming slightly in her eyes. "I was sat there, useless, unknowing, thinking you were dead." She gripped his lapels suddenly and shook his. "I though you were dead, Harry! Do you have any idea how that feel. Do you have any idea how scared I was? How… how… "

His lips suddenly crushed fervently against hers and stopped her mid-rant. Passionately he pulled her flush against him and the attack and rage inside of her powered itself into the most zealous and loving raw emotion she had ever thought imaginable.

Her arms snaked up and around his neck pulling him ever closer as his arms supported her small waist.

They stood, for a long while on the corner of the street in their clutching embrace, somehow saying everything that needed to pass between them with no words at all.

When they finally pulled apart, Ruth burrowed her head deep into his broad chest and pulled him closer against her.

"Are you still mad with me?" he mumbled, planting a breathless kiss on to the top of her head.

"Oh, Harry" she breathed. "I've got the rest of our life together to be mad at you."

He let out a low chuckle and the vibration in his chest caused her to pull back slightly and look up at him.

"I love you Harry." Her voice was alarmingly calm and her eyes told him that the anger she had portrayed before was out of fear, need and, as she now so perfectly said, love.

A painful understanding flashed across his eyes and he impulsively lent towards her and briefly captured her lips in his.

"I love you too, Ruth" he mumbled against her jaw.

"I know" she smiled, allowing her arms to drape once more around his neck before pulling him close for a series of longer and deeper kisses.

This time when he pulled away, he was delighted to see she was smiling broadly.

"What is it?" he questioned, matching her loving smile.

"Nothing" she whispered, her eyes sparkling. "I've just got a feeling that this is going to be a very happy new year indeed."

**If you get a moment please R&R. Hope you all have a fab New Year! xx**


End file.
